Gestalt Zero
|fgcolor= |image=GestaltZero FullBody Art.JPG |imgsize=250px |birth= |death= |race=Terran (formerly) Terran/protoss hybrid prototype |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion (?–April, 2503) :Project Gestalt (2502–April, 2503) |job=Ghost (formerly) }} Gestalt Zero is the prototype protoss/terran hybrid created by Project Gestalt. He has a ghost's hostile environment suit and semi-human face with a nose. He has a Psi-Index of over 7 and has 187% of the combat effectiveness of a normal ghost. He is equipped with a psionic blade and pistol, and often fired paralyzing darts (effective against the protoss). He was also proficient with the use of small remotely-detonated bombs. His loyalty to the Terran Dominion was enforced with a neural inhibitor. Biography As a child, Gestalt Zero was abducted and conscripted into the Ghost Program, one of his early missions being an assassination of the leader of a protest. However, by 2502, he had fallen into the hands of Project Gestalt's Doctor Stanley Burgess. Burgess used captured Khalai Caste protoss organs to transform him into the first gestalt, then sent him to capture more protoss. In 2503 he captured former high templar Muadun along with an alavash flower which the protoss had been cultivating. When he brought Muadun to Project Gestalt's base, he revealed his heritage, prompting Muadun to refer to him as an "abomination". Burgess had implanted Muadun with a psi-inhibitor, curbing his psionic powers. Burgess implanted some of Muadun's templar-grade psionic appendages into Zero's back, resulting in a substantial increase in performance. Zero ended up with a Psionic Index rating of over 7 and could now fight with 187% of the effectiveness of the typical ghost. Impressed, Burgess sent Zero on a mission to capture information on a revolutionary new LarsCorp Technologies missile guidance system in the Kel-Morian Combine, then blow the facility up with small bombs. Zero snuck into the facility, stealing the data and blowing it up, then continued to kill numerous people. Finally, a woman begged him to stop, and Zero, after reading her mind, did. Zero returned to chaos. Burgess had conducted an ill-advised experiment with Muadun, reducing the effect of his psi-inhibitor so he could access the Khala. This enabled Muadun to fight back, but Zero disabled him. As he did so, Zero and Muadun shared their thoughts. Zero would remain loyal to the Dominion, even after Muadun and the other protoss escaped from captivity. Burgess ordered him to capture the protoss (except for Muadun, who was to be killed) and turn his combat recorder on so Burgess could watch. Except for Muadun, the protoss were not warriors and were armed with unfamiliar terran weapons. Zero cloaked and defeated them all, saving Muadun for last. As he stabbed the former high templar to death, Muadun disabled Zero's neural inhibitor. As a protoss force summoned by Muadun arrived, Burgess attempted to escape with the project data. Zero tried to kill him, but Burgess used a psi-screen to torture Zero, who then used one of his bombs to distract Burgess, then stab him to death with his psi-blade. As Burgess died, Zero quipped "I should warn you... this is probably going to hurt", a line previously used by Burgess when cutting off Muadun's psionic appendages. Gestalt Zero traveled with the protoss and conferred with them. He was last seen putting an alavash flower on Muadun's grave. While earlier he had no mouth, identical to the face of a protoss, he now appeared to possess one and thus appeared more human. After placing the flower, Gestalt Zero turned and walked away silently.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Skills and Abilities Gestalt Zero was formerly a ghost and received the usual training. He could fight with a pistol in his left hand and a psionic blade in his right hand simultaneously, and was an expert in the use of small remote-detonated bombs. Zero received a boost in his psionic abilities due to his protoss implants, and was able to kidnap numerous Khalai with his knockout dart pistol and psionic blade. After being enhanced with Muadun's templar-grade nerve cords, his abilities increased dramatically, convincing Doctor Burgess to mass-produce gestalts. The computer recorded his performance data as "Strength 60", "Speed 70", "Response 70" and "Telekinetic 90". Notes Gestalt Zero was originally designed by Josh Elder, though feedback from Blizzard Entertainment changed the initial concept. He began as something of a filler character, though gradually his role became more important.2009-09-08, Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-09-20 References Category:Terran characters in Frontline Category:Terran ghosts